


[Podfic] Theft Absolute

by nexandvinny



Series: Embers [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexandvinny/pseuds/nexandvinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because anybody who could break into the North Pole has to have thought theft through better than that.... AU bit of "The Cave of Two Lovers"." - Vathara</p>
<p>A Podfic of Theft Absolute</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Theft Absolute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theft Absolute](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44107) by Vathara. 



Title: Theft Absolute  
Author: Vathara  
Reader: Nexandvinny  
Fandom: Avatar: the Last Airbender  
Character: Zuko, Iroh  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: no archive warnings apply, author chose not to use archive warnings  
Summary: Because anybody who could break into the North Pole has to have thought theft through better than that.... AU bit of "The Cave of Two Lovers".  
Text: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5115106/1/Theft-Absolute  
Length 06:41  
Link: Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMJyMxoGrG4  
Download: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2ohe13A5CPsQ21yT0N3RS01U0E/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
